


A Friendly Offer

by zoranhero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoranhero/pseuds/zoranhero
Summary: After seeing the same guy constantly taking naps on displays, Naegi decides it is best to offer him a place to sleep for the night. Learning more about him made it harder to understand, but he found himself making a friend, or possibly more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, "Takeda" is referring to one of my own OCs. I really could not think of anyone else to throw in this fic at the time of writing it.

“I got him out last time,” said Takeda, “it's your turn.”

After a long and heated discussion with his coworker, Naegi sighed in defeat and looked down. It was almost time to close and he had been so close to start spending his weekend… well, alone. With his cat, actually. Maybe he'd visit a pal. Maybe he'd call up Takeda. Perhaps this was a bit too dramatic for an IKEA worker, but this week in particular had been quite tiring for him.

He looked up at his coworker, who nodded towards the man sleeping on the bunk bed display.

As much as he didn't want to, his legs were already bringing him to the setup. This wasn't the dude's first visit. In fact, almost every other day he'd get caught trying to take a nap in one of the stiff beds. Naegi had started to feel a little concerned for him. Despite telling him that he couldn't stay, seeing another trashy guy attempting to snooze on the arrangements was just another day at IKEA.

He's hard to miss, thought Naegi, climbing up the bunk bed ladder. He took in this man’s appearance one last time before waking him up. His arms and legs were sprawled across the thin sheets, looking like a complete jackass. His clothes looked… comfortable. Not exactly what one would look at as being in fashion. They looked like something you’d find at a thrift store. One of the last very noticeable traits about him was his hair. Yes, it was impressively long (to Naegi, at least). But it was incredibly filthy, dreaded, and looked as if there were at least seven undiscovered species living in it. What a waste…

A sudden noise from behind startled him. Takeda, clearing his throat with his arms crossed, looked up at Naegi. “Come on, we gotta close soon.”

“I’m getting there..."

“You can gaze at sleeping beauty some other time,” Takeda smirked. “I guarantee ya he'll be back next week.”

Naegi turned back, gave the other an unamused look, and returned his attention to the hot mess of a man. He reached his arm out and gently shook his shoulder.

“Excuse me, sir, we're closing.”

He murmured something incomprehensible and rolled onto his side. Naegi tried again.

“Sir, you have to leave.”

“Hm..?” The tired face now turned and inspected him through weary, squinted eyes. His response was rather quick; he yawned and sat up before Naegi could repeat himself. “Already? Ah, man…”

While he began to stretch and get his few belongings together, the other continued to look him over.

There wasn't much more to take note of. He was very thin, tan, tall, and such a mess. The only new fact in which Naegi discovered were his small and circular lenses. Yet he couldn't figure out why he was so interested. Almost as if he had felt bad for this guy. Did he even have a place to stay...?

While lost in his thought, Naegi realised he hadn't even moved aside to let the poor guy down. He had already leaped off the edge of the top bunk before the employee could even allow him down.

“Hey, can we not do that?” Takeda narrowed his eyes. What he got in return was a laugh, earning an offended look from him.

Naegi climbed down to keep his coworker from literally throwing this guy out. “Uh.. Takeda, I can handle this. Can you close for me tonight?” The response he received was a groan, followed by him spinning on his heels and leaving the other two.

What a drama queen, Naegi thought.

"Sir, can I ask-" while turning back, Naegi noticed him speedwalking off and already a good distance ahead. "Sir, wait! I'm not going to throw you out, I just have a few questions!"

His footsteps came to a stop as Naegi followed. He seemed the slightest bit nervous and fidgety once the two had came face to face. Their height difference, not noted until now, had somewhat flustered the shorter man as he took a step back.

"Look, I know, I gotta stop trying to sleep on the beds and everything! That other guy yelled at me about it last week!"

"I was just curious, though," Naegi shook his head. "Do you.. Have a place to sleep at night?"

The man hummed for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

"I see... What's your name...?"

"Hagakure Yasuhiro!" His response was quick, loud and quite grating. A large contrast to Naegi's soft-spoken words. "And you're Naegi-chi!"

Naegi's confusion must have been clearly etched onto his face, as Hagakure pointed directly to the name tag pinned onto his shirt.

"Right," Naegi grinned with an embarrassed laugh. Duh. "Well, uh... This place can get like a maze when you're in here for too long. Let me show you out."

While leading the way, he kept glancing at Hagakure. Although the other was paying no attention whatsoever, Naegi felt embarrassed each time he eyed him. He carelessly ambled alongside while paying attention to everything but his path. Occasionally he'd trip, simply losing balance for a moment before continuing on.

Naegi felt genuinely worried for him—he had no idea what Hagakure would do every time he was kicked out. He lacked the confidence to ask. His imagination simply filled in with a number of different scenarios. Some good, a few bad, and so on.

...well, he could invite him to spend the night at his apartment.

Before he could weigh out the pros and cons, he found themselves at the entrance.

"Thanks for showing me the way! I usually take way longer to find it," Hagakure said while pulling open the door.

"Wait!" Naegi said impulsively. He immediately bit his tongue and regretted ever saying that. The other was probably better off for the night. Now, as he had turned back around and stood in the doorway, there wasn't really an easy way to simply forget about it. A few moments of silence passed before he continued. "You don't have to, but... Do you want to rest at my place for the night? Again, you don't have to say yes, but-"

His words were interrupted by a sudden tight embrace from Hagakure. As he was put in an awkward situation, there was nothing he could really do in response to this. Not long after Naegi had finally given the other a pat on the back, he pulled away with the happiest look that the shorter young man had ever seen him with.

"You have no idea how much that means," he said excitedly. "I was so afraid of going to find another place to stay! They usually kick me out after I sleep for a half hour!" As he went on, Naegi grew more sympathetic and somewhat relieved that he had made the offer.

The apartment building wasn't much of a far walk from his job. No need for a car ride home. The longest journey seemed to be the trip through the parking lot, and after that, their destination wasn't far from the nearest train station. Naegi was more than used to this, but Hagakure seemed a bit impatient as they passed the train. But if one thing was clear from observing him throughout this encounter, he was quite resilient to any disappointment that came across him. He was quite an interesting character, if a bit confusing.

If one more thing was certain, he didn't seem to have a very strong thinking process. While Naegi searched his pocket for his keys, Hagakure was still trying to open the locked door for his apartment.

"Hmm... Naegi-chi, are you sure this is your apartment?" Hagakure turned around as Naegi pulled the key out of his pocket. Understanding his mistake, he stepped back and allowed for Naegi to unlock his door.

Inside was a neat and minimalistic room that was soon brightened from the light above. Nothing special for him returning. Hagakure, on the other hand, seemed nervous to even move throughout the rooms as if he feared messing something up.

"You can just relax," Naegi spoke softly with a reassuring grin. "Sorry, but... the only place available is the couch."

"Oh, that's fine!" he smiled and turned his body to face it. Leaning over, he pushed onto the cushion before rolling on top of it. He seemed to be getting comfortable real fast. "Do you have a shower?"

Shaking off his vest, Naegi nodded. "It's down the hall and to the left. I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to sleep..."

He examined him one last time.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Nope! I'm pretty tired too, so I'll be off to bed soon!"

"All right... Good night, Hagakure."

While laying in his bed, Naegi listened to the faint sound of the shower from across the hall. The first time Hagakure seemed to appear in one of the bed displays, he just saw him as another weirdo trying to snooze in the middle of the store. His coworkers certainly didn't have the time or patience to really think about how often this specific man tried doing this. All of them are the same, he remembered Takeda saying. They came here, slept for awhile, then were kicked out by someone. And soon after the process was repeated several times, they were gone. It didn't apply to Hagakure. Each time he studied him closer but never to this extent. In most cases, Takeda gave pretty good advice, whether it was him being older, more experienced with issues, or something else. But thinking on his own about this situation was nothing Naegi would regret.

He had awoken on his own from his sleep the next morning. It was almost 9 am and the only noise heard were the city streets below. After stretching a bit, he rolled out of his bed and went to check on his guest.

"Good morning," he greeted aimlessly before looking at the couch. He wasn't there, although his worry was quickly followed by reassurance when he turned to see that he was simply in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Naegi-chi! I got kinda hungry but didn't know what you were okay with me eating." His long hair was tied up in a bun, not exactly neat but much more tame than the previous night. He had still worn the same clothes. As much as Naegi would have offered his own, unfortunately, Hagakure may have had quite a struggle in attempt to put them on.

"Oh? It's fine, have anything. Just don't leave me with no food."

His hand instantly reached for the fridge and grabbed a box of leftovers from an outing sometime during the week. After waiting for approval from his host, Naegi gave him a nod in response.

It felt a little weird to simply send him off. For some strange reason, he didn't want to risk not seeing him again.

"I'm guessing you don't have a number or anything..."

"Oh, I do!" He pointed to the wall where a small cellphone was charging. "It lasts awhile, but I can only charge it when I'm at a place."

"Ah, I see." Naegi shifted before continuing. "Well, I was wondering if... You wanted to... Hang out sometime?" His guest was confused and so he continued. "I mean, I could get you some new clothes, take you to get something to eat... That kind of stuff...?" There was no change in expression and yet Naegi had no idea how to further explain. "Only if you'd like to!" The silence between them caused Naegi to feel a bit more flustered.

He hesitated, but Hagakure seemed to realise how his response (or lack of one) may have been perceived as awkward. "Ah, sorry about that... I'd really like to, but it's just that..." he trailed off, then had a panicked look. "Nobody's really offered that much, y'know? I don't have friends, never had any, either! It means a lot that you've done this much already!" His words seemed so mismatched with how he looked. There was no telling if he was grateful or anxious... or maybe it was both.

"Why would I not help you? You're the only one who continued to show up for this long," he explained. "It worried me a bit...?"

His heartbeat seemed to grow a bit quicker as he spoke. In attempt to hide it, he looked around for a small notepad and scribbled on a page with a pen.

"Here's my number... If you would like," he said while handing out the slip of ripped paper. How it escalated to this, he really didn't know, but there still didn't seem to be any regret left.

Hagakure took the paper and slid it in his pocket. "I can't thank you enough! But, uh... Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Soon after, he believed it was time for him to head back to do his own thing for the day. His few items were gathered, and before he was off, he made sure to give Naegi another tight hug. He couldn't quite keep his mind off of it as he sat on the couch by himself afterwards. Assuming that he was possibly Hagakure's first true friend, he made a promise to himself to be the best at that. Surely he was weird, confusing, and very difficult to grasp as a person. But if one thing was definite and clear about him, he was one of a kind.


End file.
